nodoubtpushandshovefandomcom-20200213-history
Rumors
Below are some rumored producers and collaborators that were mentioned throughout the recording process. Reminder: these are only rumors and were never confirmed. Akon (Rapper/Producer) Having already worked with Gwen in the past on her smash hit "The Sweet Escape", Akon had mentioned in an interview that he was not only producing but would also be "with them". Whatever that meant. As of right now, there has been confirmation or indication that this would actually have happened. “I will not be the only producer, but definitely be with them. It’s great that they have a right back. It is always good to be around. Gwen has charisma and is very talented. I want to work on this project." Read more... Akon was publically almost kicked off The Sweet Escape tour when a scuffle with a fan happened onstage. Gwen tried to keep him on the tour after sponsor Verizon wanted him off. Azealia Banks (Singer/Rapper) Singer and rapper from New York, Azealia Banks, was introduced to the band by Brixton Angels' Anthony Gorry in February of 2012. After digging her music, Gwen Stefani invited Azealia to guest on the album asking via Twitter: "wanna sing on our record? Got a spot for u gx". Azaelia quickly responded back with a "hell yea!" and the next thing you know, both No Dount and Azaelia are following each other on Twitter. Shortly though, the band seemed to distance themselves from her, not following her anymore, or responding to any questions or comments concerning the young rapper. Nothing else at this time has been said or announced so we are assuming the collaboration was called off. Detail (Producer) During a quick interview with Rap-Up magazine, hip-hop producer Detail told reporters that he was working with the band and that he was creating something described as "George Michael with a new party type of sound" also saying "the sound is crazy and I spent a lot of time on it too". This one is interesting and we http://beaconstreetonline.net Beacon Street Online actually ended up getting quite involved with Tom Dumont and Detail over it. After we had posted the story, Tom Tweeted us saying that the band in fact was not working with Detail, and they hadn't even met him. So when we had retracted what was posted, Detail private messaged us on Twitter saying that Intersope's Jimmy Iovine had indeed booked studio time for him to work with the band, leaving fans a little baffled. Read more... It is possible this was going on behind-the-scenes and No Doubt was not aware of it at the time. Tom then messaged us saying that it is possible he might have been working on something for them, but it was too early to say. Ester Dean (Producer) In May of 2012, a blog mentioned that No Doubt were collaborating with producer Ester Dean (Kelly Clarkson, Mary J. Blige). This is only source at this time for this rumor. Read more... The-Dream (Producer) Just right after the drama with Detail had come out, it was also being spread around that another hip-hop producer, The-Dream, was working with No Doubt. Telling Billboard magazine that he was "in talks" about working with the band in the later half of 2011. Nothing else at this time has been said or announced. Read more... Category:Rumors Category:Push and Shove Category:Detail Category:The-Dream Category:Akon Category:Azealia Banks Category:Ester Dean